Cana Alberona VS Zatanna
Cana Alberona VS Zatanna is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features Cana Alberona from Fairy Tail and Zatanna from DC Comics. Description Fairy Tail VS DC Comics! Get ready for a magical Death Battle as two magical ladies take centre-stage! Who will ultimately stay in the spotlight? Interlude Wiz: Magic. It is an art of mystery in the real world, where only the magician is the one who truly knows the tricks of the trade. Boomstick: But in the fictional world, having magic means you're a badass, most likely! And we have two ladies who have a great knowledge of their respective magical arts! Cana Alberona, the alcoholic magical lady of Fairy Tail! Wiz: And Zatanna, DC Comics' stage magician. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Cana Wiz: Cana Alberona is one of the more experienced Fairy Tail guild members, having served the guild for twelve years and counting at the current age of 18. Boomstick: Whoa-hoah! She's younger than I thought! Wiz: Having joined the guild in an attempt to find her father, Gildarts Clive, after the death of her mother, Cana eventually would drive towards practising the art of Card Magic, starting with the art of fortune telling. However, she'd soon to be known for other things... such as drinking. A lot. Boomstick: Nothin' like drownin' your sorrows every once in a while, huh? Wiz: Well... for Cana, "every once in a while" doesn't even begin to describe it. She's been drinking since she was 13 years old - 2 years before the legal limit - and consumes enough alcoholic beverages that 30% of the guild's liquor budget is basically her intake. Boomstick: And yet she rarely gets drunk! ''' Wiz: Yep. Turns out Cana has one of the highest alcohol tolerances I've ever come across. She can down large quantities of alcohol and yet never gain the side-effect of being drunk. '''Boomstick: Yeah, that last time I got that drunk, some crazy shit happened. Wiz: We're NOT discussing that. Not on the show, at least. Boomstick: 'Kay, let's just cut to her magic cards. Wiz: Right - because of Cana's high amount of magical energy, she uses Card Magic with her special deck of cards to fight with. And of course, Cana has plenty of options to choose from in combat. Boomstick: She can throw Shuriken Cards to become some kind of ninja, and The Fountain's Prayer summons forth a shit-ton of water which is presumably lethal to the touch! She can also use Cards Volley, where she throws several cards in arcing formation! Wiz: While the cards' exact power is uncertain, even when the cards were deflected, they shattered the ground kicked up debris when they hit it. Therefore, this technique must yield this level of power, if not higher. Boomstick: She uses Sleep Card to put people to sleep - a neat trick for taking women home from bars. And get this - she can use the power of sexy women against you! No, really, she has a card that can do that! I bet you guys wanna try and fight her now, huh? Wiz: Ugh. Boomstick: Heh heh. She can also call upon trapping you in her Card Dimension, and can store whoever she wants for as long as she wants! Perfect for removing that noisy next-door neighbour or that cat that keeps scratching your furniture! Then there's zapping people with lightning, performing Michael Bay-isms, using air-bending tactics, and freezing people! Wiz: She can also use her fortune telling prowess in conjunction with her Card Magic to help predict events that will occur in the future, and for the most part, she's pretty accurate with it. However, of all of her magical abilities, the one that shines above the rest is her Fairy Glitter ability, bestowed upon her by Mavis Vermillion. Boomstick: Fairy Glitter? Like Tinkerbell? Wiz: No. See, Fairy Glitter is one of the three great Magics, and when reciting its enchantment, envelopes the target in light that will heavily damage whoever is caught inside. Boomstick: All in all, Cana's way more than a pretty face, having served the guild for over a decade and being one of the more serious members of the group! The only downside was her want for being an S-Class mage... which she kinda failed. Four times. ''' Wiz: Even Erza managed to get there before her, and she has been part of the guild for less time than Cana. In fact, Cana was pretty selfish in this temporary want, even willing to betray her team-mates to get to this goal. But she did eventually make up after a bout of depression and reformed. '''Boomstick: Besides, when you can summon a horde of sexy dames to do your bidding by the flick of a card, who needs S-Class mage-y stuff? Cana: It doesn't matter if I don't become an S-Class Mage anymore and it doesn't matter if I can't tell my father how I feel. I don't care about any of that. I just want to protect my friends. Zatanna Wiz: As the daughter of the famed magician Giovanni Zatara, and a childhood friend of Batman, Zatanna is a well-known and famed stage magician and illusionist. Boomstick: Being the typical magician, she awed the world with her magical prowess and her Houdini-isms. Likely by making things disappear and float and all the stuff I see the local street magician on the curb do. ''' Wiz: But turns out this seems to be natural for someone like her. ' '''Boomstick:' See, lil' Zatanna here is what's known as a "homo magi". Strange, isn't it? Wiz: A bizarre reason to declare Zatanna as a human alien, but whatever. Zatanna is a descendant of a long line of magic practitioners, and it took some time before she actually discovered her hidden powers. Boomstick: Then while learning about it all, she fell for some weirdo named John Constantine, and things were going smooth... until one of his schemes caused her pappy's death right in front of her eyes. Poor thing. Wiz: Since then, she has become a reserve member of the Justice League, helping out the team of superheroes whenever magical assistance is involved. She uses her tools of her magician's hat and wand as props for her magic, though her hat is easily the more useful of the two, being capable of creating equipment or being used as a makeshift portal. Boomstick: Even an escape artist like Zatanna can't escape the stereotypes! But luckily for her, she has a unique form of magic - or should I say reverse magic! Seriously, she has magic that, to any ordinary people, makes her sound like a weirdo! Wiz: See, Zatanna has to use her magic by saying her required effect in reverse - or reading it, if needs be. For example, "Pots" is used if Zatanna wishes to stop the spell's target in their tracks. With this, she can achieve abilities such as elemental control, telekinetic abilities, teleportation, and the ability to travel between dimensions where needed. Boomstick: And she has Magical Awareness, which is DC's way of saying she has advanced senses. It also sounds stupid as hell... but never fear, for she knows her shit when it comes to hand-to-hand combat! ' Wiz: She also uses her knowledge in sleight of hand - basically the art of performing illusions - in order to help herself and others in battle. With all of these kinds of abilities, she has become a wielder of one of the most powerful and versatile sets of magic in the DC universe. '''Boomstick: She's taken hits from Wonder Woman, restricted Aquaman in magical chains, and she's got magic blasts capable of matching the energy blasts of the Green Lantern ring! ' Wiz: This sort of power allows her to be working with powerful sorcerers and practitioners of magic such as Captain Marvel and Doctor Fate. However, despite being one of the most powerful magic practitioners out there, magic also tends to her biggest weaknesses. Most of her spells rely on her needing to speak or read her spells out backwards in order to function. '''Boomstick: And boy did that work against her when she got attacked on separate occasions by Deathstroke and The Joker! She's also vulnerable to the magic prowess of other people - one time, she got herself trapped in the stone that housed Excalibur by some random geezer who wanted to do it for shits and giggles! Wiz: She's only one to get involved with major battles if magical assistance is needed. But it is also the only one needed in order for her to bring out the big guns. Boomstick: Not bad for someone who usually uses magic for entertainment! Zatanna: Magic is as easy as one, two, three! DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton Some random town Taking a break after a long day was the Card Magic user of the Fairy Tail Guild, Cana Alberona, drinking alcohol as per her norm. It had been a warm day, twenty degrees as far as she remembered. If she had known it was going to be so sweltering, she probably would have taken the offer of her friends to go to the beach. Oh well. At least she could get a drink down her throat. She had just topped up on yet another glass, and was about to drink it... ...before it suddenly floated out of her hands, and away from her. Cana looked on in disbelief and anger. "What...? Hey! Come back here!" Cana yelled as she followed the flying glass. What was going on? Who was doing this? ---- A stage show in the same random town The glass went over the heads of a seated crowd, and onto the venue of a large outdoor stage, eventually landing in the hand of the stage magician, Zatanna. Zatanna held it up to the crowd. "And as you can see, I used my magic to bring this glass to me!" Zatanna declared. The crowd applauded in admiration as Zatanna took a sip. However, a very angry Cana had pushed her way through and got up on the stage to confront her. "Do you mind? That was mine!" Cana shouted at her. Zatanna frowned at this. "And who do we have here? A lady with no sense of manners?" Zatanna retorted. Cana stepped closer to the magician. "That was mine. Give it back." Cana told her. But Zatanna simply pushed her away before picking the glass up with her telekinesis. "This? I'm sure you won't need more drink at this time." Zatanna said, before throwing the glass into the distance with the telekinesis. "Besides, you're interrupting my magic show. And I don't think you're the magic type, honey." This response seemed to struck a nerve in the Fairy Tail guild member as Cana brought out her deck of Magic Cards. "I'll show you "magic"." Cana challenged. FIGHT! Zatanna started the fight by picking up her hat and pointing it at Cana, shooting three fireballs from it, all of which Cana dodged nimbly. She then drew three Magic Cards from her deck and threw them to the floor - these being the cards for Summoned Lightning - Heaven, Reverse Death and Mountain - which promptly zapped Zatanna with multiple bolts of green lightning. She staggered back a few feet at this, but wasn't too fazed besides that. "You'll need to do better than that!" Zatanna commented, promptly running at Cana and drawing her wand, ready to smack her, but Cana ducks under the swing, and kicks Zatanna away as she prepares some Shuriken cards, silently taking note of her required trajectory before throwing the Shuriken cards at Zatanna. They would have cut Zatanna's skin, but then... "Pots!" Zatanna called out, pointing at the cards approaching her. And suddenly, as if time had been brought to a halt, the cards stopped in mid-air. Cana stared in shock as Zatanna grabbed the cards from the air and threw them down to the stage, before running up and punching Cana in the stomach. Cana swiftly responded by punching the stage magician in the face before drawing another card from her deck and throwing it onto the stage. This being the Prayer's Fountain spell, splashing water in several directions. Some of it hit Zatanna, who flinched as the water damaged her before jumping into the air. "Etativel!" Zatanna called out again, this time she suspended herself in the air with levitation, not coming down as she speculated what to do. Back down below, Cana was beginning to scoop up some of her used cards, returning them to her deck, as she looked up at the stage magician. What was she going to do now? "Tropelet Dniheb." Zatanna simply stated this time, and in a puff of smoke, disappeared from her position and behind the unaware Cana, who only saw Zatanna disappear. The Fairy Tail Guild veteran looked around as Zatanna jumped up into the air. "Arataz Evid!" She called out once again, striking Cana and downing her with a diving kick. Cana tumbled across the stage as Zatanna struck a pose (and at this point, would have expected applause from the audience, no doubt), placing on her head her magician's hat. Cana glared at her angrily. "You and your stupid magic... it's starting to anger me..." Cana growled. Zatanna smiled at this as she prepared her next spell. "Emoks Neercs!" Zatanna called yet again, and the whole stage was suddenly engulfed in a cloud of smoke. Cana found things impossible to see. She couldn't even see where Zatanna had disappeared to, and decided to use this discretion to her advantage, laying a card on the stage and using her Card Magic to foresee the future on the battle's outcome as it stood. ---- The same scenario, only mere minutes into the future Cana was stood on one side of the stage, with Zatanna on the other. Cana was bearing her arm in preparation for Fairy Glitter, but then Zatanna spoke an unknown spell that the Cana watching couldn't make out. The Cana in the vision slowly started wandering harmlessly towards the stage magician, as if under a spell. When Cana got into touching distance, Zatanna brought out her magician's hat, and Cana staggered as she was brought out of the spell. A bright light began to engulf the hat as Zatanna brought it over Cana. Within seconds, she had become trapped in the hat as Zatanna put it back on her head, striking a pose. Cana was then taken to a new dimension... one she couldn't even recognise. Where had she been taken? ---- Back in the present Cana looked on at this prediction in horror. Clearly Zatanna was planning something out there. She picked the card off of the stage and stood back up as the smoke began to clear. She saw Zatanna charging at her to strike her with her wand and quickly stepped out of the way, picking out three more cards from her deck, being the cards for Sun's Strength, and throwing them at Zatanna, with them exploding on her in the back. The stage magician staggered and turned back. She was ready to play with fire herself. "Erif Ssik!" Zatanna called as she blew a kiss. However, the kiss suddenly turned into a fireball projectile that wandered near Cana and struck her in the stomach, causing a moderate burn mark where it impacted. Cana was getting irritated, and brought out a card as she stomped to Zatanna, punching her in the head before activating her card, ready to send her to the Card Dimension. A flash of white light appeared before everything went back to normality again, with Zatanna nowhere to be seen. Cana walked up to the card suspended in the air and took it as she smirked, feeling confident that she had trapped the magician inside. ---- Cana's Card Dimension Zatanna found herself in a strange place... one she couldn't recognise. She figured that Cana must have trapped her somewhere else. "Hm... for someone who looked like an amateur, she's impressive with this..." Zatanna mused. "But she'll have to do much more than that to keep a good magician down!" She took her hat and stepped over it. And then, as if by magic (well, yes, it's totally magic, duh), she started to squeeze herself inside, ready to use her Dimensional Travel to get out of the Card Dimension. Before long, all that remained was a solitary top hat. ---- Back on the stage Cana was still content with the idea that Zatanna was trapped, and began to walk away, dumping the card on the floor. "That's what you get for messing with me." She declared. But no sooner had she said this, a puff of smoke emerged from over the card used to trap the homo magi. Zatanna re-emerged once again. Cana looked at her in utter disbelief. "Wha-? But... how?" Cana stammered. "Don't underestimate my magic!" Zatanna answered. Cana realised she had to step up her game to truly finish her off. Cana prepared more cards as Zatanna brought out her wand, zapping some lightning at the Fairy Tail veteran. Cana flinched before bringing out multiple cards and throwing them at Zatanna. These cards turned into fireballs, indicating that they were the Explosion Cards. "Brosba!" Zatanna called out, holding her wand out to the cards and creating a small energy bubble. The cards each went into the bubble and completely disappeared. She then cast an unknown spell, surrounding Cana in a dark vortex and lifted her into the air. She then flew up to meet her in the air, and created a glowing ankh. Golden energy began to flow from the ankh, and soon Cana was encased in a small, golden, diamond-shaped prison. She then flipped the prison upside down with Cana helplessly watching before bringing it down with incredible speed onto the stage. The prison shattered on contact and Cana writhed on the floor for a little bit before getting back up slowly. Zatanna slowly floated back down to the stage again. "Face it, honey." She told Cana. "You're outclassed." "Never." Cana simply responded. "You're going down!" Zatanna, without saying anything, suddenly split into three. Cana grimaced and brought out a trio of cards, throwing them at the three Zatannas. Two of the cards hit illusions, immediately disintegrating them, but the card that hit the real Zatanna knocked the stage magician back by a fair amount. Zatanna felt over where the card hit her with her hand, before preparing her wand and hat once again. Cana noticed that the two of them were in a familiar situation to one another. It was at that point that she had a minor flashback - this was where Zatanna was about to trap her in her hat. She knew she had to make her fall for her own trick. Cana was bearing her arm as if she was going to cast Fairy Glitter. Zatanna pointed her wand at Cana. "Teppup Retsam!" She called out. Cana was now trapped in the spell, and was being walked towards Zatanna. But this time, Cana was aware of what was going to happen thanks to her fortune telling. It couldn't be wrong in such a crucial situation... ...could it? Eventually, Cana was within touching distance of Zatanna, and she released the Fairy Tail veteran from the spell. She prepared her hat, ready to trap Cana, but suddenly Cana booted Zatanna in her stomach, knocking her away into one of the stage's support beams. She then brought out multiple Shuriken cards and threw them at Zatanna while she was still recovering. The cards cut across her stomach twice, but one slit across Zatanna's neck, starting to draw blood. "--!!" Zatanna gasped for air as she clutched her throat. That card cut deep enough to affect her vocal cords. Zatanna was down on her knees as she tried to think of an emergency back-up plan... and realized she could probably write out her next spell in her own blood. She just had to spell it out and then read it backwards. Quickly she swapped her covered hand with her free hand as she tried to spell out an unknown spell on the stage floor. Spelling a spell. Weird, huh? Cana was beginning to catch onto this, and quickly drew out another card from within her deck, throwing it at the near-helpless Zatanna. The stage magician looked up and couldn't get away in time to stop the card reaching and hitting her, and quickly putting her to sleep. The blood coming out of her throat would probably end her with enough time. But Cana had seen a lot of Zatanna's tricks, and as such, wasn't willing to take any chances. She drew three more unknown cards from her deck and threw them at the sleeping magician, encasing her in strong ice. Cana had enabled Icicle on Zatanna. With Zatanna now completely trapped and unable to escape, Cana held her arm out as the tattoo on her arm began to glow. It was time to end it. "Gather! O river of light that guides the fairies!" Cana began. As she said this, her tattoo began to shine brighter as a strange unknown energy began to surround it. "Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! Fairy Glitter!" A bright light began to surround Zatanna before bursting in some kind of strange burst attack. Everything in the area was beginning to be engulfed in bright light as the Fairy Glitter did its work on Zatanna. When the light cleared, Zatanna was gone - nowhere to be seen. All that remained of her was her hat and wand, both a little burnt-looking. Cana waited a few seconds - she couldn't be sure that it worked. She waited. And waited. And waited. Nothing. She had succeeded. Feeling satisfied, she picked up the hat and wand and wandered over to an alcohol bottle over on the side. She then looked into the blank crowd, seeing that the crowd was now completely empty save for one little boy that had stayed throughout the entire fight. She put Zatanna's hat on and struck a pose. K.O! "Enjoyed the show, kid?" She asked, placing her deck of Magic Cards on a table nearby as she sat herself on the table. However, she was slightly careless in her placement, and a card fell off the deck and onto the floor near to this boy. And boy, oh boy, was he in for a surprise. It was the Sexy Lady Card. Within seconds, the card activated and the boy was suddenly swarmed by all kinds of beautiful-looking women in swim-wear, gushng over him. He squirmed in embarrassment and was yelling to try and get out. Cana watched and gave off an embarrassed laugh herself as she poured herself a new glass. "Ah, don't worry kid, I'll get you out of there..." She off-handedly remarked, before taking a sip of her glass. "...Eventually..." Results Boomstick: Now that was a good show! Wiz: Zatanna may have had the durability advantage and had the superior magic in terms of power and options, but her magic is also a double-edged sword. In order for them to work, Zatanna has to say or read them backwards, which Cana could easily remove the option of with several different options from her own Magic Card deck. Boomstick: If someone like The Joker could make her magic-less with his own attacks, there's no reason to say Cana can't do the same! I mean, she could cut her throat with the Shuriken cards, put her to sleep with Sleep, or even freeze her with Icicle! Wiz: And although Zatanna could escape the Card Dimension with her own dimensional travel, it's clear that she's still susceptible to falling victim to the magic of each Card's effects. She was brought down to uselessness by the Shuriken, Ice and Sleep cards and Fairy Glitter's sheer power was more than enough to land the killing blow. Boomstick: What a show-stopper! Wiz: The winner is Cana Alberona. Who would you be rooting for? Cana Alberona Zatanna Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015